


Family Affair

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is the next  story  in my "Marriage and That Which Comes With It" series. Calzona plus kids equals total heaven. Please read and enjoy. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. I really hope you enjoy this. All credit goes to my best friend in the world for the title of this work. I love her and she's completely brilliant so yeah. Please read and leave comments and kudos.

Callie and Arizona sat on their couch, smiling warmly at each other. They had returned home from an amazing time in Hawaii and they were back in their apartment. They were going back to work tomorrow, and both women were just savoring the last day of their uninterrupted time together before the woes of life interfered.

“I’m so freaking happy,” Callie remarked, her arm around Arizona’s shoulders. “Happy to be back home and married to you.”  
Arizona laughed. “I’m usually the cheery one, Calliope,” she answered, ruffling her wife’s hair. “You don't get to steal my job.”  
Callie laughed. “Still. A marriage that’s finally working out. I mean, come on. Think of Erica and George and…”

The pediatric surgeon held up a hand. “Callie? you know what’s a great way to kill the mood?”  
The other woman blinked and looked at her wife to continue.  
“Talking about your exes with your new, hot wife.”

Callie looked apologetically at Arizona. “Sorry, hon. I didn’t mean to. I was just saying I was grateful that things had finally worked out and that I was completely in love with you and all.”  
Arizona inclined her head, acknowledging her wife’s words. “That makes sense. I just got the news copy of the New England Journal of Medicine. Wanna read it together?”

Callie grinned. “How romantic!” she teased, making Arizona blush and swat playfully at her arm. “Shut the fuck up,” she retorted, a matching grin on her own lips. The two women read together in silence before Callie broke it.  
“Arizona, how do you feel about kids?” she asked. The blonde inhaled sharply. “What do you mean? Do I like kids or do I want to have kids?”

Callie fidgeted nervously with her hands. “The second option?” she said uncertainly. Arizona was silent for a moment. The suspense was killing Callie.  
“I would like to someday, maybe.” Arizona looked hesitantly at Callie, afraid that her answer had disappointed her wife. “I don’t know. It’s just that I work with kids all the time. What if I don’t like my own?”

Callie glowered at Arizona. “That’s silly. How can you not like your own kids?” she asked, incredulous. Arizona looked back at Callie calmly. “I mean, look at your mom,” she responded. Callie grimaced and nodded. “True.”

“I didn’t say I never wanted kids,” Arizona said. Callie stopped glaring and looked at her wife. “What?”  
“I never meant I didn't want kids. I just meant I had to think about it.”  
The dark-haired woman nodded her head n comprehension. Maybe their feelings would change over time. Maybe, just maybe..  
To be continued.


	2. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up a little. Please enjoy. :)

Callie and Arizona spent the next two weeks or so in close proximity to each other. In that time. Callie tried everything to get Arizona to rethink her views on children. She tried the classic cooing over babies in the streets or pointing out cute baby outfits to her wife, but no matter what Callie did, Arizona didn’t change her mind one bit. Finally, a few weeks after the pair had returned home, something happened that changed the peds surgeon’s life and her beliefs forever.

It was an ordinary night on call. Both women were on call that night and a trauma case had just come. “Three-car pileup,” the paramedic explained as she and her partner expertly moved the poor victims onto hospital stretchers and turned them over to the trauma team. Callie and Arizona, who were there observing just in case they were needed (since they didn’t have any patients at the moment) quickly examined the five people: Two adults and three children.   
“They could’ve been a family on their way to god knows where,” Callie murmured in shock. Even though she had plenty of this and much worse than this, she still couldn’t help her shock and sadness over these poor people. Despite what most people believed, surgeons weren’t all cold and emotionless. They just had to seem that way so they wouldn’t let their feelings interfere with their work.

The adults were carted off to near and general and Callie and Arizona took charge of the children. They learned that the oldest was eight years old and her name was Jasmine, The middle child was six and his name was Eric, and the youngest, the one that captivated both doctors, was two and her name was Eliza May. Jasmine and Eric had orthopedic injuries, while Eliza just had to have her arm splinted and some cuts stitched up. That responsibility fell to Arizona.

The young doctor led little Eliza into the room, the gentleness she reserved for her very young patients and Callie surfacing as she knelt down on the plush carpet of the room to speak to the little girl. “Your brother and sister are going to be just fine. So are your parents,” she reassured, her tone soothing and warm. “I promise you. The doctors here are some of the very best.”  
Eliza grinned impishly at Arizona. “You too, white?” she asked. Arizona laughed out loud and nodded. “Yeah, me too. I’m gonna fix you up so well that you won’t even know that anything was wrong in the first place.”

The two spent the entire day together after the minor repairs had been done. Eliza had been given a lollipop and an explanation of all the tools Arizona was using. She was even allowed to tag along as Arizona rounded on her patients. She was even given a little coat that made her an honorary doctor.

“Are you ready to go back to your family now, Doctor Eliza?” Arizona teased, making the little girl burst into a ringing peal of giggles. “Uh-huh,” she agreed, grabbing Arizona’s hand and allowing the older woman to lead her to her family, who was now awake. “Let’s go home,” Arizona sighed as she took Callie’s hand and left the hospital. That night, as she lay in bed, she couldn’t help but think that maybe having kids, at least one, wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Thanks for reading. Keep on living and keep on smiling.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and revelations are realized. Sorry, I suck at summaries.

After the events at the hospital the night before, Arizona couldn’t help but keep thinking about what it would be like to have kids with Calliope. She played different scenarios, a constant film on repeat in her head. She wondered endlessly about what it would be like to hold a child of their very own. Finally, she decided to mention her recent thoughts to her wife.

“Callie?” She started as the couple sat at their table eating dinner.

The other woman looked up from her plate at her nervous-looking wife. “Yeah?”  
Arizona took a breath and took the plunge. “I think I want to have kids with you.”

Callie’s face cycled through several expressions before it stopped at complete joy. “Whoa, are you serious?” she squeaked out, incredulous. Arizona smiled at the response. Calliope Robbins rarely squeaked at anything. She enjoyed seeing her wife displaying such vulnerability and abandon.

“I am serious.” Callie gave Arizona a warm smile in return. “I’m so glad. NOw, which one of us is gonna carry the baby?”

“Hold on, hold on,” Arizona laughed, kissing Callie tenderly on her lips. “JJust… let’s take it slow. Let’s plan from the smallest thing to the biggest. Let’s take our time. That would be enough.”  
Callie laughed out loud. Her wife had recently been obsessed with the musical Hamilton. Although Callie was a little annoyed at first at the number of references, she now understood why her Arizona was so taken with the production. Callie herself had been taken with the thing when she first listened. Their friends estimated that the pair made at lest one hundred references a day in conversation and randomly as well.

“Then I’d b satisfied,” the dark-haired surgeon added. Arizona smiled and she knew both of them were thinking the same thing. They were at the start of a great journey.


	4. Plans (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made. Part one of two.

Callie and Arizona spent the next few weeks working on plans for their new undertaking, AKA having a baby. Callie spent her free time looking through countless baby-naming and parenting books while Arizona looked up baby food recipes and accompanied Callie to birthing classes and infant CPR courses. Their frinds, Meredith and Addie most prominent among them, kept constantly teasing them about how they were becoming “mommified.”  
Callie and Arizona, being the badass women they were, took all the banter in stride, even adding in jabs to themselves. They both knew, deep down, that they would never truly stop being surgeons. They would always save lives. It was just an added bonus that they would get to have a mini human to take care of.

Callie sat on their couch one Saturday in their rare list of days off, flipping idly through another book. “Names or parenting?” Arizona asked. “Actually, neither,” Callie responded, surprising her wife, who looked interested. Walking over, Arizona saw that it was a catalog of sperm donors. Their pictures were listed, along with brief but concise descriptions and bios of them: who they were, where they were educated, any special skills, etc.

“Ooh, he’s cute!” Arizona joked, pointing to a rather handsome young man with long blond hair and brown eyes. Callie smiled. “I like him. I think he’ll be the one, but let’s keep looking just to be safe.”

The couple flipped through the book togehther for a while before they both settled on that first one. There was just something about him, they both agreed. Something that called to them both.

“Well, that’s settled,” Callie said, smiling in relief.


	5. The First appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple goes in to start their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about fertility. Sorry. Please enjoy. :)

It was the day of the couple’s first appointment. Both women had gotten the day off so that they could go to their local fertility specialist and start their journey.  
Callie drummed her fingers a little on the steering wheel, jittery with nerves and anticipation and excitement all rushing through her. Arizona was in a similar state, but a little less so. She glanced out the window from time to time, glimpsing trees and houses and businesses rushing by in a blur as Callie pressed on the accelerator a little too hard.

“Whoa, Calliope, slow down!” She exclaimed, taking Callie’s free hand. The dark-haired surgeon smiled sheepishly as she eased up on the pedal some.  
“Sorry. Just freaking out a little, that’s all.”  
Arizona could hear the tension and the emotion in her wife’s voice. “Hey.”  
She grasped Callie’s Chin gently in her hand, forcing her wife to turn her eyes to her blonde wife. “We got this. You’re healthy and young and we got this. We will figure this out, okay? It’s perfectly normal to be freaking out. Believe me, I’m not exactly calm myself over here,” she admitted.

Callie took a deep breath and nodded, letting her wife’s words sink in past the crazy hurricane of worry and nerves and excitement and anticipation and desire to finally have this dream come true. The only thought left in her head as the two of them stepped out of the car and made their way up to the door of the welcoming little office was Let’s do this!

The two women walked in and sat down in two large, comfy easy chairs. As they looked around, they noticed the place looked homey and very welcoming, with real plants on the windowsills and soft music playing through hidden speakers. In addition to that, the staff all looked friendly. If that wasn’t enough, the wait wasn’t long at all—only about ten minutes or so.

Arizona insisted in going in with Callie. Along with them, for some reason, Arizona had thought to bring a camera.  
“Why?” was Callie’s only question.  
Arizona grinned broadly. “Easy. Our child needs to know how it all began.”

Pretending to roll her eyes, Callie nodded her head and allowed her wife to point the little camera at her.  
“This is the start of a beautiful journey. This is how it all began,” Arizona started into the camera in a dramatic, announcer’s voice, making Callie roll her eyes affectionately again and laugh out loud.

“Let’s start from the very top of the story or whatever. I’m your Mama Arizona, and the other lady who’s laughing like a maniac over there is your Mama Callie. Her real name is calliope. Isn’t that pretty?”

Callie swatted at Arizona playfully. “Don’t try to flatter me because you should know right now that flattery will not get you sex,” she said. “Also, I love your name too. Also, I am not a maniac! Also, not in front of our child!”

Arizona laughed. “Well, if flattery doesn’t work, then how come when I called you a great doctor and I said you’re prettier than the sun, you and I had a round in the elevator?”

Blushing, Callie sputtered for a few seconds, lost for words, making Arizona throw her hands up in triumph. “Ha! I made you speechless.”  
Addressing the camera, she explained, “That rarely happens with your Mama Callie. Besides, I think you’re old enough to hear about sex. It’s a natural part of our bodies and our lives. I don’t see why people make a big deal about waiting to tell their kids about it.”  
“Arizona!” Callie chided, glaring.  
“What?” The blonde pretended to look innocent, but her eyes were twinkling.

The dark-haired woman was saved (thankfully, in her opinion) by the arrival of Dr. Alma, the specialist. The couple liked her immediately because she didn't insist on them calling her Dr. Jackson.

“I’m gonna ask real personal questions and probably stick something up your vagina, so what are titles necessary for?” was her explanation for the lack of titles.

“So, which one of you will be carrying the child?”  
Callie raised her hand.  
“That makes sense for some reason.”

Dr. Alma got to work, her deft but gentle fingers examining Callie’s nether regions and making sure everything was working as it should be.  
Straightening up from her examination and taking notes on Callie’s chart, she looked at the couple with a warm smile. “Well, everything is in tip-top condition!” She announced, taking off her latex gloves and rubbing her hands together briskly.  
Callie and Arizona both sighed in relief. It seemed they had both been convinced, at least partly, that something would go wrong during the preliminary exam.   
“Now, let’s get started!”

The women exited the office after the injection had been delivered and Callie had lain down for a few minutes to let everything settle a little better.  
“I’d rather not take any chances,” Dr. Alma had explained when Callie had asked why she was being asked to lay down when she felt fine.  
They were both convinced that everything would work out fine. On the drive home, they couldn’t stop the identical grins on their faces from taking permanent residence there.


	6. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major development.

Calliope Torres felt nauseous, which was a first. Callie did not, as a general rule of thumb, feel nauseous. In fact, when she was twelve and the omnipresent stomach bug had circulated through her school and her neighborhood and attached itself to nearly every one of her classmates, Callie had remained unaffected, to the shock and sheer relief of her parents. Her father had joked that the rocker vibe she had been channeling as her teenage angst phase thing had driven it away.  
Now, though, the dark-hared surgeon’s stomach was churning and doing back flips and somersaults within the confines of her lower torso. Okay, it’s not doing back flips and somersaults, Callie corrected her internal thoughts. She knew very well that it was impossible for her belly to be engaging in such activities and/or movements, but it sure as hell felt like it. The worst thing was that it was a problem because she had work today, just like she had work every day. Doctors, like God, did not get to take a day off simply because they felt a little sick. Then again, Callie thought, a little philosophically, it was more than likely that God did not get sick. He was immortal or whatever, after all. She would have to think it over more thoroughly to come to a final conclusion.

And so, Here Callie was, at work, while she tried to keep down the amazing breakfast Arizona had made.

Speaking of Arizona, the Latina smiled as she saw her blonde wife with a patient. The little girl’s name was Jessie and she was going in for some hip replacement surgery, which meant the pair of them would be working together. Callie was excited at the chance to work with Arizona. She had missed the blonde, who had been very busy with her Long list of patients, as had Callie. Being renowned pediatric and orthopedic surgeons respectively tended to mean they were very busy people. They often joked that they felt like very influential and well-known celebrities since they were always surrounded by people. “We’re like VIP’s,” Arizona had said once. They didn’t mind; they both loved their jobs immensely. They just sometimes wished that they had a little more time for each other. The longest they had really had to just be alone an relax as a couple was their honeymoon, and that seemed like it had been ages ago.

The couple quickly performed the surgery, which went off without a hitch, and looked on, smiling, as six-year-old Jessie’s mothers, Shaillene and Erin fussed over their daughter and held tightly to her hand and laughed at the things that Jessie said as she came out from under the influence of the anesthesia. Her comments about chocolate bears and Mama Shaillene and Mama Erin and Doctor Arizona and Doctor Callie being angels made of marshmallows made everyone, including the nurses, aww and chuckle.

Finally, the two women had a break and Callie quickly made her way to the nearest bathroom, hoping against hope that she would not void the contents of her stomach all over the newly cleaned floor of the hall. Thankfully, the dark-haired woman made it just in time, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it and heaving up a mixture of bile and breakfast into the toilet, shooting a silent telepathic apology to Miss Ruth, the kindly janitor who always spared a glance and a couple minutes’ conversation for the young pair since they reminded her of herself and her own partner, Maddie, who waited at home faithfully each day for Ruth to return.  
Quickly finishing up and washing her face and hands thoroughly, Callie stood up and threw the door open, nearly hitting poor Arizona in the face.  
The blonde doctor reeled back, narrowly avoiding a make-out session with the solid wood of the door. 

Callie blushed profusely, wrapping her arms around Arizona and kissing her sweetly. “Sorry, honey. Didn’t mean to hit you,” she apologized. Arizona scrunched up her face. “I’ll forgive you, but please, for the love of all of medicine, take some breath mints. You taste like throw-up. As your wife, I can tell you quite certainly that vomit is not an attractive flavor on you, unlike vanilla ice cream.”  
Callie blushed even redder at the image the mention of the ice cream brought to the very forefront of her mind: Arizona spreading cool, smooth vanilla goodness all over her body while Callie whimpered and grew more aroused. Just the thought of that night made dampness spread between the Latina’s legs.

Arizona snapped her fingers under Callie’s nose, making Callie realize Arizona had been saying something to her.  
“What?” She cursed herself for how stupid she sounded.  
“I said are you okay?” Arizona asked patiently. Callie nodded. She didn’t want to worry her wife.

As soon as they got home, Callie dashed into the bathroom and peed on a test she had taken from the hospital. Sure enough, it was positive.  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” she said to herself. Quickly making her way to where Arizona sat reading a book, Callie showed her the test, making Arizona squeal and hug her. As the two women embraced, Callie couldn’t help but be elated. Finally, everything was coming together, just as she had planned.


	7. Telling Our Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison find out the big news.

After celebrating the exciting news with a full night of “making sweet sweet love” as Callie put it and giving a huge fuck you to work, Callie and Arizona decided to have their friends over to tell them about their upcoming new addition. Their closest friends, of course, where Meredith and Addison. The two were engaged and their wedding would be next week, so Callie called ahead to see if they were even free. To her and Arizona’s delight, they both said they would be there in twenty minutes max.

After setting out assorted hors d’oeuvres, They waited until there was a knock at the door. Arizona got up and opened it to reveal Addison in a long pink kimono and Meredith, who was dressed in similar fashion in a long, black kimono, standing beside the redhead.

“So, what’s up?” Meredith asked as the other couple took places on the love seat directly across from Callie and Arizona.   
Callie took in a long gulp of air in an attempt to prepare herself. She had known Meredith and Addie for a long time now, but she was still nervous. Also, there was a tiny part of her that thought that maybe if she said it aloud, it would be suddenly taken from her or made less real or maybe it would all be a dream or something.

“Go ahead, Calliope,” Arizona whispered in her ear, breaking the loop of anxiety-riddled thoughts that had been playing in Callie’s head for the past minute or so. The Latina nodded, returning Arizona’s warm, encouraging look of support.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted, then blushed as both women looked at her. Soon, both women’s faces were alight with matching grins and Callie was being lifted into their arms and onto their shoulders and being paraded around like an athlete who had just won their high school’s big game.

“Oh my God, that’s incredible!” Addie exclaimed, hugging Callie tightly.  
“That’s where it’s at,” Meredith said, her smile unfaltering as she kissed Callie’s cheek and shook hands with Arizona.

After they had all taken their seats, Meredith turned to Arizona.  
“So, how are you feeling about all of this?” she asked, already having an idea thanks to the look of pride and love and excitement and nervous anticipation that Arizona had been giving her wife since the others had gotten there.  
Arizona’s eyes glowed even brighter, if that was even possible. “I’m so excited,” she squealed in typical perky Arizona fashion, making everyone else grin again. It couldn’t be helped; the blonde surgeon and her moods were just infectious, even the sad ones.

“I couldn’t be happier,” she continued. “I love Calliope more than words can or will ever adequately describe, and I’m absolutely positive that i’m going to love this kid as much.”

Callie grinned lasciviously at her wife.  
“Trust me, your praise, worship and love for me are more than evident in bed when you make me scream a regular maximum of twenty times.”

Meredith blushed, Addison laughed, and Arizona smacked Callie playfully.  
“You are completely impossible,” she teased, making Callie grin and kiss her.  
“How about now?” Her tone was sultry now, her voice low and husky.

Arizona’s cheeks reddened and she could feel the fire that was usually brought on by Callie and only Callie rush through her, burning her ever so pleasantly from the inside out.

The foursome talked and laughed for some time. Things got a little too rowdy when wine was brought out into the mix and it caused everyone’s inhibitions and thought filters to drop without a moment’s hesitation on anyone’s part. Even Callie, who was usually a little more reserved, couldn’t help but feel the effects of the alcohol. Meredith was especially and predictably inebriated and loud. She went into a story about a run-in Addison had had earlier that day with a patient’s partner.

“So, Addie’s checking this girl—her name is Laura—she’s checking Laura’s vagina and making sure everything’s going smooth so that she could have a baby and all, right?”  
When everyone nodded to show they were listening, the blonde general surgeon continued on, her voice tinged with mirth now.  
“So then her girl—her name’s Electra—so Electra comes in and she’s all like, ‘what the fuck’er you doing to my woman?’ and she has a really thick accent, like African Americans do, you know?”  
After everyone nodded again to show they were following, Meredith went on once more, looking at Addison.  
“So then Addie’s like, ‘You don’t wanna have a baby, that’s fine with me. I’m not gonna be this child’s mother, I’m just the facilitator, the creator. Then Electra just shut up and let Addie do her thing.”

Everyone laughed. People were so dumb sometimes. Arguably, doctors saw the most proof of this theory. They had to deal with idiots and nervous people alike, people who were just misinformed and all. Everyone nodded their agreement when Callie voiced her opinion on this.  
“Don’t even get me started on the idiots who come to me thinking they have cancer just because Web MD said so!” Exclaimed Meredith, glaring at a spot directly in front of her, seemingly at the invisible offender. She’s most definitely drunk, Callie thought with a mixture of amusement for the way her friend was acting and sympathy and understanding for the hangover she would be nursing in the morning. Also, poor Addie, Callie added silently in her thoughts. She’s gonna be stuck fixing Meredith and dealing with the aftereffects. Also, Mer’s kind of a bitch when she’s hung over. Also, her period. Oh, God! What the hell is she gonna be like when she’s pregnant? Callie spent a few seconds with the very entertaining image of a pregnant Meredith and tired Addie. Poor Arizona, she thought. Lord only knew what Callie herself would be like as she progressed in her pregnancy. She had, all to often and in far too vivid a detailed description, heard the horror stories about late-night runs for ridiculous gourmet concoctions and crazy urges to have sex at one in the morning.

 

After everyone had left, Callie and Arizona spent the rest of the night cuddled up and watching Big Bang Theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please. I live off them. I really appreciate all of your support and please keep on enjoying the work. Also, please tell your friends who are into Calzona. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)

**Author's Note:**

> All right, all right, all right! I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter is coming very soon. Please, please read and leave comments and kudos. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
